


Sasuke's Moving Castle

by iBloo



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Howl's Moving Castle but make it SasuSaku, Magic, Meet-Cute, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBloo/pseuds/iBloo
Summary: Sakura, a local hatter, never expected to be escorted to see her friend by none other than the Great Wizard Sasuke.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Sasuke's Moving Castle

A thick mist engulfed the rolling hills and cliffs, making visibility next to zero. The sound of the wind blowing was soft, but audible. Other than that, it was quiet. The silence was then disrupted by the sound of creaking gears and whistles. Compared to the country’s natural cacophony, the mechanical rumble seemed discordant. A large structure broke through the mist—a rusty heap of a bucket that was far from what could be described as a ‘castle’—mobile, thanks to its four mechanical legs. The turrets of the castle blew out black smoke as it maneuvered and travelled along the hilly landscape. Knowing that magic, rather than science, seemed to propel this imposing citadel forward, people came to call it a castle.

Many tales were spun about this walking enigma, the most popular of them told of a fox fire-demon burning in the castle hearth, under the control of a powerful wizard. His name brought about mixed opinions due to the abundant rumors surrounding him. Some say he had stolen and eaten the hearts of young women to gain power. Others say he was misunderstood and only wandered various lands seeking something—something to give him more power.

However, one truth was commonly told among the townsfolk: that he was very handsome. His raven hair and dark eyes enthralled everyone who gazed upon him. This wizard was known as Sasuke Uchiha, master of this wonderfully magical moving castle.

Despite this, his rumored beauty did not reflect the facade of his abode. Slabs of metal and wood mashed together to form walls—whistles and gurneys sprouted out of the edges. The shutters remained closed, all except for one lone window by the door. A faint orange light glowed, seemingly the only source of light in the structure. The floorboards were worn, and the air was thick with dust. Dirty dishes, trinkets, and books laid forgotten and strewn around the tables. It looked uninhabited, and one might think that, if it weren’t for the crackling fire in the middle of the large room. 

The chair creaked as Sasuke sat on the rocker in front of the brick hearth. Shadows flickered with the fire, casting ghostly figures on the cobweb-covered walls. The wizard's dark eyes reflected the bright flame as he gazed into the hearth. The fire's glow tinted his pale cheeks orange as it continued to lick at the log perched on the ash. 

The paper in his hand rustled as his grip tightened and crumpled the Royal Seal. His older brother had died fighting the Witch of the Waste. Consequently, the King had summoned Sasuke to be the next Royal Wizard. 

Sasuke let out a shaky breath. He shouldn’t dally with thinking about Itachi. He needed to run. The King was after him. The first two letters were polite and courteous, however, the third letter had shifted to a threatening tone. Not only that, but he was sure the Witch of the Waste would come after him soon as well. Sasuke was next, and he was determined not to get caught. 

He stood up, threw another log at the fire, and commanded, “Go faster, we need to reach Market Chipping by today.” 

The fire blazed and engulfed the pine log. The flames took the shape of a face, showing whiskered cheeks and bright blue eyes. The face stared up at the wizard, a mild frown on the demon’s lips. “You could at least say please, bastard,” he grumbled. 

Sasuke smirked. “If the Witch gets me, she gets you too. Now hurry up, Naruto.” 

The demon whined, greedy arms in the form of flames pulled the log to his mouth, then he blazed high until his flames reached the top of the exhaust. The castle shook and groaned with the sudden burst of power and picked up its pace. 

Sasuke walked over to the window and then gazed out into the horizon. Chimney tops and long, thin lines of smoke slowly appeared. A wry smile formed on his lips.

Market Chipping wasn’t big enough to be a city, but its growth was steady. The town was prosperous—having enough inhabitants and activity for his agenda. May Day was fast approaching, and there were celebrations to be held there. Sasuke didn’t like crowds, but it would be the perfect place to lose his assailant. He would hopefully cause enough frustration by blending in, so that the Witch of the Waste would give up pursuing him. It was a gamble, but one Sasuke was willing to take—anything to buy himself more time.   
.  
.  
.  
Perched upon a stool in front of a large window that faced the rolling hills, a young lady with emerald eyes and pink tresses carefully stitched false flowers onto a hat’s ribbon. The window and glass rattled gently at first, then began to shake, along with the floor. As it rolled loudly on its tracks, the passing train's billowing black smoke covered the view of the rolling hills and mountains. The noise and motion did not deter her from perfecting her stitch. She gave the flower a firm tug and was pleased with how it remained fastened on the ribbon. Excited chatter floated through the open door of her workroom mixed with the thrumming of spools of thread and the rustling of cloth on the wooden table. 

The train had gone, and everything was still yet again. 

“Sakura?” 

“Yes?” Green eyes shifted to the woman by the door.

Shizune was already dressed, with a hat excessively adorned with flowers and bows on her head. “The shop’s already closed. You should come and join us for the festivities.” 

“I’m almost done with this,” Sakura replied, and then lifted the hat in her hands. “You go on ahead, I’ll catch up.” 

Shizune sighed, and then turned around to face the other girls who were more than ready to leave. “Alright. Let’s go, girls.” 

The girls giggled with excitement. Their aprons rustled and landed on the work table as the girls got ready. 

“Do you think Sasuke will be there?” One girl asked with a chuckle. 

“Oh?” Another replied, “what makes you say that?” 

Their voices started to dwindle as they walked away, however, Sakura could still faintly hear their conversation, “His castle is roaming the hills nearby!” 

Sakura looked out the window and gazed far into the hills. As the windows began to rattle again, a loud whistle blew from the train and the black cloud of smoke obstructed her view once more. Her thoughts began to wander, and as soon as she caught herself, a soft sigh escaped her lips. The smoke had gone, and she stared once again into hills. A turret from Sasuke’s Castle peeked from the mist and was gone again. 

Her hand absentmindedly reached for another plain hat and frowned at the color. “Too red,” she muttered, and then she checked the one underneath, “too blue.” There were a dozen hats that she had embellished strewn about, and the more she thought about if she could design another to look just as unique, Sakura shook her head and hopped off the stool. 

Sakura wondered how many people would come to watch the soldiers’ parade and enjoy the other festivities. It made her shudder. She much preferred to sip tea in a quiet room with a dear friend.

“Ino would be busy,” she muttered to herself as she removed her apron, folded it, and settled it right next to her hat. Unlike Shizune’s hat, it was made of straw, had a single green ribbon, and a few false exotic flowers. Sakura put on the hat, looked into the mirror, only to frown. Sakura paused, pondered for a moment, and tried smiling instead. Better, and yet, her shoulders sagged. “What’s the point?” She sighed. Sakura walked away from the mirror and headed towards the back exit. Perhaps her best friend, Ino, could lighten her spirits.

The vivacious chatter from the townsfolk and the squeaking sounds of the trolley’s wheels on its rails filled the air, mixed with the occasional hum from an airplane zipping by. Sakura did her best to remain small, and unseen.

“How difficult could that be?” she muttered to herself, “I’ve been doing it my whole life.” And yet, she still felt the stares from others, perhaps due to her attention-grabbing hair color. Sakura ignored them and walked on. She was the last to board the trolley, standing by the ledge and holding onto the handle, before it groaned to life and rolled forward into the center of the town. 

In the distance, she spotted colorful flags hanging about the rooftops and overhead on strings. A marching band played as soldiers marched down the street holding their guns, followed by tanks and military cars—a show of strength and presence encouraged by the Crown. Sakura observed all the smiling faces in the crowd, eyes twinkling in delight, as they waved their hats and handkerchiefs. A warm welcome was laid out for the military, and yet, Sakura did not have it in her heart to agree with the people—to applaud what these soldiers stood for—what their presence in her town meant. She wished to take no part in it. 

Hopping off the trolley, Sakura walked away from the crowd. She took a turn into a small and dark alley, effectively avoiding the main roads. The further she walked between the houses and shops, the more the sounds of the cheering and the marching band faded, lost in the maze of alleys that she had memorized by heart. She always visited Ino, and it was hardly the other way around. Sakura paid no mind, as she understood that Ino’s work entailed more customer interaction than hers did. 

The cool breeze was welcome, and the lack of foot traffic put her at ease. At least, until she was stopped by two men in uniform. 

Her green eyes lifted to face the two men. The smirks on their faces made it clear that they were a nuisance to her afternoon. 

“Hey, it looks like a little kitten lost its way.” A soldier loomed over her, a wide smile on his face. 

Sakura’s brow quirked upward, but smoothed over in an instant. “I’m not lost,” she declared. 

Both soldiers ignored her. One of the soldiers planted his hand on the wall of the alleyway, blocking Sakura’s way. “You look thirsty, why don’t we take you out for a cup of tea?” 

“She looks pretty cute for a kitten.” The other soldier peered down to get a better look at her face. 

She took a step back and reined in her temper. Despite her annoyance shining through her face, her heart raced with the undeniable feeling of fear bubbling in her chest. “Thank you for the offer, but I really must go,” Sakura kept her voice as steady as she could. “My friend is waiting for me.” 

“You live around here?” The first soldier asked. 

“How old are you?” The second followed up, both soldiers ignoring Sakura’s words. 

“Leave me alone!” Sakura snapped, shooting the two men a piercing glare. She hoped her anger, rather than her fear, showed. 

“Your beard scares all the girls.” The first soldier laughed at his friend. 

The second soldier chuckled. “I think she’s even cuter when she’s scared. I like it when they think they’re so tough.” He took a step closer to her. Before his foot touched the ground, a warm and reassuring hand touched Sakura’s shoulder. Her heart leaped to her throat. 

“There you are, Sakura.” A smooth and deep voice drawled. “Sorry, I’m late. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” 

A gasp escaped her lips, and she almost asked aloud how on earth he knew her name, but it seemed she was not the only one who did not sense his approach. The two soldiers jumped, and the first one was quick to dismiss the newcomer. 

“Hey, we’re busy here!” the soldier’s words cut through the air. 

“Are you?” The man draped his arm around Sakura’s slim shoulders and pulled her a little closer to his side. He smelled good, like fresh rain with a hint of pine smoke. “It looked to me like you were just leaving.” He flicked his wrist up, and the soldiers stood to attention. With another flick of his hand, the two soldiers began to mechanically march away, their bumbling words lost as they marched away. 

Sakura looked over her shoulder, still tongue-tied, yet the uneasiness in her heart had completely dissolved. This man… who was he? “How did you—” 

The man rolled his eyes at the soldiers. He muttered something under his breath that she didn’t quite catch. Once he noticed she was looking at him, he tilted his face towards her. “Where to? I’ll be your escort.” 

His aura demanded her full attention, perhaps it could have been intimidating as well, but not for Sakura. It was clear he was no ordinary man, certainly not like the other gentlemen who stumbled into her shop with their mothers, sisters, and lovers. Although he was enshrouded in mystery to many, she could sense that there was more to the Great Wizard Sasuke than met the eye. 

“I’m headed to the flower shop,” Sakura responded, and then blinked upon hearing her own voice. This man was handsome and wielded magic. “Could he be..." she wondered. 

“Are you the wizard Sasuke?” It certainly would explain how he made those soldiers leave, but it did not explain how he knew her name. 

The ghost of a smile lingered on Sasuke’s lips. He straightened his posture and linked her arm with his. “Alright. I’ll lead you there, but don’t be alarmed, I’m being followed.” 

“Followed?” Sakura sputtered. 

Sasuke changed his pace, which she easily matched. He then adjusted her arm on his, drawing her closer. He didn’t get the chance to explain, but Sakura had a suspicion that he wished to leave her in the dark. Sakura held her tongue and decided that she would question him further once they were closer to the flower shop. However, that opportunity would never come. 

The hairs on the back of Sakura’s nape stood as they continued to walk through the alleyways. Sakura was no stranger to quick looks and glances, but this feeling of being watched differed, as it was laced with malice.

A cracking, peeling sound began from behind them, but she didn’t dare look back. Sasuke kept an impassive expression on his face and continued to glide forward with her on his arm. Plant-like beings started peeling out of the walls before them. The figures were human-like; however, they were split right down the middle, black on one half, white on the other. Their heads were topped with messy moss-green hair and large thorn-like tendrils protruded from their bodies. 

Sakura felt her stomach drop, and she looked to Sasuke for—what did she look at him for? Reassurance? However, there wasn’t a hit of worry or fear on his face, on the contrary, his dark eyes gleamed with defiance and his lips pulled back into a smirk. “Sasuke—” 

“They actually came.” The wizard’s smirk turned into a devious grin. “This way.” He pulled Sakura to take a sharp left and entered another alley. Although she stumbled once, she was surprised she was able to right herself and match his speed. The plant-like figures started to catch up to them until they were right on their heels. 

Sakura’s legs moved with a mind of their own as she and the wizard raced down the alley.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist and his other hand took hers. “Hold on,” he murmured, right into her ear. 

If that had happened under another circumstance, Sakura would have blushed, but before she could process that thought, she was flying in the air. Her whole body felt light, her blood rushed, and her fingertips tingled as Sasuke slid his other hand in hers. He shifted behind her, and whispered, “Sakura, stretch your legs, and begin walking.” 

It was absurd, but she did just as he asked. She extended her legs and took a step forward. All her knowledge in science and logic screamed at her that she would fall, for she had nothing to step on, and fear rattled her heart But Sasuke held fast to her hands, and he matched her stride by taking one of his own.

Sakura didn’t fall, and Sasuke’s quiet chuckle eradicated all of her fears. She took another step, just as he did, and before she knew it, they took another. Strolling in the sky was not something Sakura had ever imagined she would be able to do, but here she was, walking on air with the Handsome Wizard, Sasuke, right behind her. The townspeople went on with their business below them, as the colorful flags swayed in the wind and the parade of soldiers marched on. 

“You’re a natural,” Sasuke encouraged. 

She peeked at his face and smiled. The praise was unexpected but welcome. The more steps they took over the rooftops, the more Sakura gained confidence. The feel of the wind under her feet, as it blew through her hair, felt liberating. They stepped on the edge of a chimney and used it for momentum to take a longer stride. It was exhilarating, and before she realized it, she was laughing. 

Sasuke looked at her face, a soft smile on his lips. The flower shop came into view and he led them to the balcony. Sakura stepped onto the balcony, as Sasuke stood on the rail. He didn’t release her hand until he was sure she had gained her footing. “Stay here until it’s safe, I’ll lead them away.” 

Although she now had her feet on the ground, her heart was still soaring in the sky. Emerald eyes glinted as she looked into his obsidian ones. “Okay.” She nodded. 

He smiled again, yet it looked different from the one he had given her when they were walking above the town. This one was warm, fond, and tender. For a fleeting moment, Sakura felt her heart stop. Sasuke’s smile turned into a smirk. “That’s my girl.” And he was off, descending into the crowd below. 

As she watched him descend from the terrace and vanish into the thick crowd, Sakura placed her hand over her heart. Its quick beats told her that it was still in place, proving that Sasuke hadn’t stolen her heart with his magic. However, she knew one thing for sure, this short yet magical encounter had still somehow enchanted her body and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies! I’ve had this WIP in my files since Feb 2018 and thought it would be good to pick it back up, just in time for SS Ghiblifest, however, I have already missed that window. I initially planned for this to be a chapter story, with my own take on Howl’s Moving Castle x SasuSaku, so please don’t expect it will be exactly like the film/book.
> 
> I will mark this as a one-shot for now, as I am satisfied with where I ended it but depending on how it is received, I may continue and write more of it. :) 
> 
> Huge thank you to @/LaineO_Art (on twt) for beta-reading for me. Having her on board with me for this fic not only made my fic so much cleaner, but she also had the patience to teach and explain my mistakes and how to improve my writing. Laine has also given me valuable input for plot and characterization.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the help and support, Ate Laine! <3


End file.
